Die Harry Weihnachtsgeschichte
by Aroon
Summary: Im Alter von acht Jahren flieht Harry vor seiner Familie. Wer wird ihn finden und muss er wieder zurück?
1. Weihnachtsgeschenk

Diese Geschichte ist schon gut zwei Jahre alt, zumindest der Anfang der Geschichte. Jetzt wird es langsam an der Zeit sie raus zu lassen, bevor sie noch völlig verstaub. Von der Zeitlinie her sind wir noch vor Harrys erstem Schuljahr in Hogwarts.

Harry flieht von seiner Familie, wer wird ihn finden und muss er wieder zurück?

_**Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenk**_

„Was grinst du so dämlich?" blaffte Dudley seinen Cousin genervt an.

Harry lächelte zaghaft „Ich hab es geschafft. Mrs. Figg hat mir Geld gegeben, weil ich mich so gut um ihre Katzen gekümmert habe, während sie im Spital war. Jetzt kann ich Tante Petunia ein Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen. Dieses Jahr darf ich vielleicht auch ein kleines Stück vom Truthahn kosten."

Dudley verschränkte seine Arme und ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Träum weiter, du Freak!"

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warts ab. Was ich Tante Petunia schenke, wird ihr gefallen und dann werden wir ja sehen."

„Ach ja?" fragte Dudley mit einem faden Gähnen.

„Was schenkst _du_ ihr denn? Ein paar löchrige Socken, die sie für dich stopfen darf?" fuhr Harry aufgebracht seinen Cousin an.

Nun machte Dudley einen Schritt auf Harry zu und bohrte seinen Zeigefinger in dessen Brust, „Vorsicht Kleiner, du willst doch nicht, dass ich Daddy erzähle, das du schon wieder du-weißt-schon-was gemacht hast."

Schnell wich jegliche Farbe aus Harrys Gesicht. „Aber das stimmt gar nicht", verteidigte er sich kleinlaut.

„Wem wird Daddy wohl eher glauben? Dir oder mir? Hmm…?" fragte Dudley selbstsicher und seine Augen blitzen frech auf.

Trotzig zeigte Harry seinem Cousin die Zunge und drehte sich um. Was wohl ein Fehler war, denn keine zehn Minuten später, fand sich Harry mit einem schmerzenden Hinterteil in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe wieder.

„Das Abendessen ist für dich gestrichen!" donnerte Onkel Vernons Stimme durch die Lüftungsschlitze der Schranktür.

Harry schniefte verzweifelt. Wieso schaffte es sein Cousin immer, ihn in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Wieso konnte niemand sehen, dass Harry absolut gar nichts falsch gemacht hatte? Tapfer wischte Harry sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen weg.

Schnell tastete er nach dem Geld in seiner Hosentasche. Erleichtert atmete er durch. Es war noch da. Er hatte schon Angst gehabt, es würde ihm aus der Tasche fallen, während er über Onkel Vernons Knien lag. Dann hätte sein Onkel bestimmt das Geld an sich genommen.

Nun fischte Harry den Geldschein aus der Tasche und strich es vorsichtig glatt. Dieses Stückchen Papier war seine letzte Hoffnung, wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben mit seiner Familie zusammen Weihnachten feiern zu können. Er war sich sicher, wenn Tante Petunia sich über das Geschenk freuen würde, dann würde Onkel Vernon auch nicht mehr so böse auf ihn sein.

-xox-

Voller Erwartung stand Harry am Weihnachtstag auf, um seine Familie mit einem tollen Frühstück zu überraschen. Wenn Tante Petunia dann den Zucker in ihren Kaffee geben will, dann wäre das der richtige Moment ihr das Weihnachtsgeschenk, die neue Porzellanzuckerdose, zu überreichen.

Harry versuchte sich Tante Petunias Gesicht vorzustellen. Er stellte sich vor, wie seine Tante voll Freude und Rührung Harry umarmen würde. In seiner Fantasie sagt sie zu ihm, „Oh, Harry. Woher wusstest du, dass ich mir so eine Zuckerdose wünsche."

Unsanft wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gestoßen.

„Kannst du nicht einmal zu Weihnachten darauf achten, den Speck nicht anbrennen zu lassen?" fauchte Tante Petunia, während sie die Pfanne von der Platte nahm und den angebrannten Speck in den Müll schmiß. Während sie anschließen die Pfanne abwusch, um neuen Speck zu machen zu können, zischte sie zu Harry.

„Geh und deck den Tisch! Und wehe, du schmeißt was runter. Dann kannst du den Rest des Tages in deinem Schrank verbringen!"

„Ja, Tante Petunia", sagte Harry mit hängendem Kopf.

Seufzend holte Harry das Holzstockerl und stieg hinauf, um das Festtagsgeschirr aus dem Schrank zu holen. Während er nach den Tellern und Tassen fischte, stürmte Dudley in die Küche.

„Mami, Mami, hast du schon die vielen Geschenke im Wohnzimmer gesehen?"

„Ja, Duddy Schätzchen, habe ich!" sagte Petunia und lächelte ihren Sohn an.

„Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich. Ich will, dass du es gleich aufmachst!" rief Dudley aufgeregt und drückte Tante Petunia ein Päckchen in die Hand, dass Harry verdächtig bekannt vorkam. Vorsichtig stieg er vom Stockerl hinunter. Während sich Tante Petunia mit dem Päckchen zum Küchentisch setzte.

„Los mach schon auf, mach schon!" rief Dudley und Tante Petunia tat es.

Harry stand mit den Tellern in der Hand in der Mitte der Küche und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Dudley hatte das Päckchen, das Harry Tante Petunia schenken wollte als sein eigenes ausgegeben.

Wie in Trance beobachtet er, wie Tante Petunia die Porzellanzuckerdose aus dem Karton heraus nahm, zuerst überrascht und dann überglücklich dreinblickte und dann Dudley herzlich in die Arme schloß.

„Das ist _mein_ Geschenk", sagte Harry kaum hörbar, „Das ist mein Geschenk an Tante Petunia!"

Dudley drehte sich zu ihm um und zeigte ihm die Zunge.

„Tante Petunia, das habe _ich_ für dich gekauft!" rief Harry verzweifelt.

Seine Tante warf ihm einen verachtenden Blick zu. „Woher willst _du_ das Geld für so etwas haben? Woher willst _du_ wissen, dass ich mir so etwas wünsche?" fragte sie und es war mehr als eindeutig, dass sie Harry nicht glaubte.

Schnell stellte Harry die Teller am Tisch ab, dann erklärte er „Ich habe das Geld bei Mrs Figg verdient und ich habe gesehen, wie du beim Einkaufen oft bei diesen Laden stehen geblieben bist und dir diese Dose angesehen hast."

Doch Tante Petunias Augenbrauen zogen sich nur noch mehr zusammen. „Noch so eine Lügengeschichte und du wirst dir wüschen niemals geboren worden zu sein, und jetzt decke den Tisch, oder glaubst du der deckt sich von alleine?"

Harry atmete schwer. Er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Wie konnte er Tante Petunia nur dazu bringen, dass sie ihm glaubte? Wie konnte er auch nur so dumm sein und sein Geschenk unter den Weihnachtsbaum legen, wo jeder dazu kam?

Während Harry mit den Tränen kämpfte, hüpfte Dudley vergnügt ins Wohnzimmer, nur um kurz darauf mit einem hämischen grinsen wieder zurück zu kommen.

„Hey Mami," rief er unheil verkündend, „ich habe Harrys Päckchen gefunden!" Er gab seiner Mutter ein in Zeitungspapier eingerollten Klumpen, der zusammen geschnürt war mit dem Bändchen und der Karte, die Harry ursprüngliche an seinem Geschenk für Tante Petunia gebunden hatte.

Mit angeekeltem Gesicht entfernte Petunia das Zeitungspapier und zum Vorschein kamen ein Paar von Dudleys ungewaschenen und löchrigen Socken.

„Du…", zischte Petunia und fixierte Harry mit einem giftigen Blick. „Du wagst es, mir so etwas, als Geschenk zu verpacken? Du undankbares Balg!"

Harry schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf „Das ist nicht wahr. Bitte, Tante, dass hab ich nicht eingepackt. Das war Dudley. Er hat die Geschenke vertauscht. Bitte glaub mir doch!"

Tränen liefen Harry über das Gesicht, doch seine Tante ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Das reicht!" rief sie aufgebracht. „Hör. Auf. Zu. Lügen! Hör auf andere zu beschuldigen und zeig einmal in deinen Leben Dankbarkeit!"

„WAS ist hier los?" donnerte nun auch Onkel Vernons Stimme durch das Haus. Die polterten Schritte verrieten, dass der wütende Onkel auf den Weg zu ihnen herunter war.

„Harry hat Mami ein paar Socken zum Stopfen geschenkt!" zwitscherte Dudley vergnügt.

„Hab ich nicht!" rief Harry in verzweifelter Wut.

„Kein Wort mehr aus deinem Mund!" herrschte Vernon Harry an und ging drohend auf den Jungen zu.

Harry duckte sich weg, als sein Onkel ihm am Kragen packen wollte, und flüchtete ins Wohnzimmer. Wütend stapfte Vernon hinter ihm her. Harry hatte nun das Sofa als Schutz zwischen ihm und seinen Onkel.

„Glaub ja nicht, du kannst deiner Strafe entgehen. Du machst alles nur schlimmer!" sagte Vernon mit warnender Stimme. Doch Harry sah ihn nur mit großen verzweifelten Augen an. Fieberhaft dachte er nach, wie er die Situation retten konnte. Wenn er nur beweisen könnte, dass Dudley die Geschenke vertauscht hat, dann wäre alles wieder okay.

Doch Vernon war die Sachlage ziemlich egal. „Wenn du nicht den Rest der Woche in deinem Schrank verbringen willst und jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen eine Tracht Prügel willst, dann komm _jetzt_ hier her." Mit diesen Worten deutete Vernon direkt neben sich.

Harrys Gesicht war Tränen überströmt. „Aber ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Wieso glaubt ihr mir nicht? Wieso darf Dudley Alles und ich darf Nichts? _Ich_ habe Tante Petunia die Porzellanzuckerdose gekauft, weil ich weiß, dass sie sich diese schon seit langem wünscht. Ich-"

„Es. Interessiert. Mich. Nicht!" fuhr Onkel Vernon ihm ins Wort. „_Du_ bist schuld, dass ich heute nicht wie sonst, lange schlafen konnte und _du_ bist eben von mir weggerannt, als ich dich dafür bestrafen wollte. Das alleine ist schon Grund genug, dir erneut deinen Platz in dieser Familie klar zu machen."

„Bitte, Onkel Vernon, nicht", jammerte Harry.

„Soll ich dir helfen ihn zu fangen?" bot Dudley großzügig an.

„Nein, Dud. Harry wird von alleine kommen. Nicht wahr?" Mit diesen Worten fixierte er Harry und der Junge wusste, falls er den Tag überleben wollte, müsse er sich seinem Onkel fügen.

Es kamen ihm wie Kilometer vor, die es brauchte um zu seinen Onkel zu kommen. Seine Füße waren mehrere Tonnen schwer. Alles ging in Zeitlupe.

In dieser ewig langen Zeit, die er um das Sofa herum brauchte, verfluchte Harry Weihnachten und alles was damit zusammen hing. Er verfluchte die wunderschön glitzernde Weihnachtsbeleuchtung und den strahlenden Baum, die Söckchen am Kamin und dieses häßliche breitgrinsende Monster in dem Bilderrahmen über dem Kamin, das seinen Cousin darstellte.

Mit jedem einzelnen Schritt wurde Harrys Wut und Verzweiflung größer und größer und in dem Moment, wo er Onkel Vernon erreicht hatte und dieser Harry mit seinen Pranken am Genick packte, ging der Weihnachtsbaum in Flammen auf.

Tante Petunia kreischte auf und Dudley begann zu wimmern. „Mein Baum!" und kurz darauf schrie er in Panik auf „Meine Geschenke!" Tante Petunia hatte große Mühe ihren Sohn davon abzuhalten zu den brennenden Baum zu stürzen um die Päckchen zu retten.

Onkel Vernon stieß Harry unsanft zu Boden und eilte zum Feuerlöscher. Harry starrte erschrocken zu den Flammen. Er wusste nicht was geschehen war, aber er wusste, egal wie es passiert ist, er würde dafür die Schuld kriegen. Alle sagten immer, er mache komische Sachen. Harry tat es nicht bewusst. Er wünschte, er hätte Kontrolle darüber, aber es passierte einfach. Immer wenn er starken Emotionen ausgesetzt war, passierte etwas.

Er war schon ohne das Baumfiasko in großen Schwierigkeiten gewesen, aber was würde _jetzt_ passieren? Sein ganzer Körper fing an zu zittern. Ungläubig sah er zu, wie ein Päckchen nach dem anderen Flammen fing und zu brennen anfing. Alles Dudleys Geschenke. Mit einem Schlag wurde Harry klar, was passieren würde, sein Onkel würde ihn mit Sicherheit umbringen.

Plötzlich wieder fähig sich zu bewegen, sprang er auf. Er musste weg. Er musste fliehen, solange er konnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin, aber hier konnte er nicht bleiben.

„Oh, nein, Bürschchen. Du läufst jetzt nicht davon!" brüllte Onkel Vernon außer sich, da er aber noch mit dem Feuerlöscher beschäftigt war, kam er nicht schnell genug an Harry heran. Wie ein Blitz eilte Harry zur Tür und war auch schon draußen in der kühlen Winterluft.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, ob Onkel Vernon oder Dudley hinter ihm herlaufen würden, oder nicht. Er wusste auch nicht, ob er schneller sein würde als sein Onkel, doch er musste es einfach versuchen, er musste weg. Und so lief der Junge los. Er lief, so kam es ihm vor, stundenlang, ehe er keuchend zusammenbrach.

Er war in einem Park gelandet. Hockte sich hinter einen Baum und zog die Knie zu sich. Dann schlag er seine Arme darum, vergrub sein Gesicht und fing an bitterlich zu weinen. Alles war schief gegangen. Alles. Harry war so zuversichtlich gewesen, dass diese Weihnachten besser werden würden. Aber Dudley hat alles kaputt gemacht. Es waren nun die schlimmsten Weihnachten überhaupt. _Zur Hölle mit Dudley_, dachte Harry verbittert.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er da unter dem Baum hockte. Abertausende von matschigen Schneeflocken sind an seinem Hemd geschmolzen. Auch der Boden auf dem er saß war naß. Er fror fürchterlich, aber dennoch war die Kälte Nichts im Vergleich zu seinem gebrochenen Herzen.

Als seine Tränen versiegt waren, fühlte er sich unendlich leer. Er wusste nicht mehr was er denken, oder fühlen sollte. Wenn er jetzt erfror, war es ihm auch Recht. Harry hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals geliebt zu werden. Diese Hoffnung, dieses letzte Fünkchen der Wärme war im Feuer des Weihnachtsbaumes verbrannt.


	2. Weihnachtsmann?

_**Weihnachtsmann?**_

„Mein liebes Kind, was machst du hier?"

Diese sanften Worte ließen Harry wieder zu sich kommen. Vorsichtig blickte er über seine Knie. Vor ihm stand ein alter Mann mit weißem Bart und einem dicken dunkelblauen Umhang, der mit Mond und Sternen bestickt war.

Müde zwinkerte Harry und versuchte besser sehen zu können. „Bist du… bist du der Weihnachtsmann?" stammelte Harry benommen.

Der alte Mann lächelte vergnügt über diese Frage. „Sehe ich denn so aus?" fragte er mit zwinkernden Augen.

Harry nickte vorsichtig, was dem alten Mann ein fröhliches Glucksen entkommen ließ. „Jedenfalls, solltest du nicht hier in der Kälte herum sitzen. Komm, ich habe eine warme Stube, wo du dich aufwärmen kannst!"

Der alte Mann hielt Harry die Hand hin, doch der Junge starrte die Hand nur verwirrt an.

„Oh ich sehe schon. Du gehst nicht einfach mit fremden Menschen mit, hmm? Nun, ich bin Albus Dumbledore und zufällig weiß ich auch, dass du Harry Potter bist. Siehst du, jetzt bin ich nicht mehr ganz so fremd."

Harrys Mund klappte auf. „Woher wissen Sie meinen Namen?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Muss ich den nicht als _Weihnachtsmann_ wissen?" fragte der alte Mann amüsiert.

Harry nickte unsicher machte jedoch keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Ist dir denn gar nicht kalt? Du musst doch am Erfrieren sein."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war halb erfroren. Seine Beine und Arme waren steif gefroren und taten weh, aber wem interessierte es schon? Es war auch völlig egal, wie er sich fühlte. Sein Körper fühlte sich so leer an. Wie eine Hülle die sowie so niemand brauchte.

Nachdem der Junge sich immer noch nicht bewegte, sagte Albus, „Komm, Harry. Ich nehme dich mit zu mir. Da wartet bereits ein warmer, flackernder Kamin und ein weiches Sofa."

Bei der Wort „flackernd" schossen Harry die Bilder des brennenden Weihnachtsbaums in den Kopf. „Nein!" rief er erschrocken und wandte sich ab. „Gehen Sie. Sie wissen nicht wozu ich fähig bin!" und ganz leise flüsterte er noch „Das weiß keiner."

„Ich denke, ich weiß es doch!" antwortete Albus immer noch freundlich.

Harry sah erneut auf und studierte das alte Gesicht. Irgendetwas war an diesen Mann anders als bei all den Erwachsenen denen Harry je begegnet war und das war nicht nur das scheinbar hohe Alter. Eigentlich glaubte Harry nicht wirklich an den Weihnachtsmann, aber wenn es einen geben würde, dann könnte er genau so aussehen.

„Na, komm, schon. Lass mich dir helfen," sagte Albus und schließlich löste Harry zögernd einen Arm um die Hand des alten Mannes zu ergreifen.

Als Harry stand, schoß erneut Schmerz durch seine Beine. Aber er biß die Zähne zusammen. Er taumelte ein wenig doch der alte Mann griff nach Harrys Unterarm und hielt ihn fest.

„Alles okay?" fragte Albus und Harry nickte sofort.

„Gut, dann halte dich gut fest, das fühlt sich jetzt gleich etwas komisch an."

Kurz darauf kam es Harry vor, als wenn jegliche Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst werden würde. Doch bevor Harry zu dem Schluß kam, dass er gerade starb, fühlte er, wie er auf festen Boden aufschlug. Seine taub gefrorenen Beine gaben nach und Harry landete schmerzhaft auf seinen Knien.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?" fragte Albus und zog den Jungen zurück auf die Beine.

Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Seine Knie taten wohl weh von dem harten Aufprall, aber er wollte nicht deswegen in Schwierigkeiten kommen. Er hatte schon schlimmere Schmerzen durchgestanden.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Harry ein kleinwenig neugierig.

„In einer alten Berghütte, in Schottland. Sie gehörte meinem Großvater. Ich komme öfters in den Weihnachtsferien hier her", erzählte Albus.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

Albus lächelte und breitet seine Arme in einer einladenden Geste aus „Na ja, hier ist es doch gemütlicher, als unter deinem Baum, findest du nicht?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es mochte vielleicht gemütlich sein, aber es machte auf Harry wenig Eindruck. Er verstand nicht ganz was er da sollte. Sollte er vielleicht für den alten Mann Holzhacken gehen?

Bevor Harry weiter überlegen konnte, welche Arbeiten hier wohl anfallen würden, bei denen der Mann Hilfe brauchen würde, riss ihn die Stimme des Alten wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Kannst du mir den erzählen, was passiert ist? Wieso du einsam und verlassen im Park warst?"

Erschrocken sah Harry auf, dann biß sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte schnell verneinend den Kopf.

Albus strich sich nachdenklich durch seinen Bart. „Hmm… magst du vielleicht eine Tasse schönen, warmen Kakao?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du redest nicht sehr viel, hmm?"

Schulterzucken.

„Na gut. Wir werden schon zusammen kommen. Hier, setzt dich einfach und ich bringe dir deinen Kakao."

Harry nahm am Sofa Platz und zog die Knie zu sich hoch. Langsam kam wieder ein Gefühl in seine Beine und ein schmerzhaftes Kribbeln wies darauf hin, dass die Beine auftauten. Dennoch war Harry kalt. Das Feuer schaffte es nicht ihn zu wärmen. Harry starrte benommen in die Flammen und all die Erinnerungen des verpatzten Weihnachtstag kam wieder in ihm hoch.

Als Albus wenig später zu Harry zurück kam mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kakao, fand er den Jungen schluchzend und in sich zusammengerollt vor.

„Nicht doch, Kind. Weine nicht!" sagte er sanft, stellte den Kakao auf dem kleinen Beistelltischchen ab und setzte sich neben den Jungen. Dann strich er beruhigende Kreise über Harrys Rücken. Doch anstatt sich zu beruhigen, fing Harry nur noch herzzerreißender an zu weinen.

In dem Moment betrat Severus Snape den Raum. „Albus, warum…" fing dieser an, ehe er stockte angesichts des weinenden Jungen. „Warum ist der Junge hier?" fragte er anstelle seiner ursprünglichen Frage. „Ist das etwa… Potter?" fragte Severus und rümpfte die Nase.

Dumbledore nickte. „Der Blutschutz ist zusammen gebrochen. Harry ist, wie es scheint, weggelaufen. Ich weiß aber noch nicht warum. Der Junge ist so aufgelöst, dass ich noch nicht mit ihm sprechen konnte."

„Fantastisch, und was jetzt? Potter kommt erst in drei Jahren nach Hogwarts, was willst du jetzt mit ihm machen?"

„Zuerst gilt es heraus zu finden, was passiert ist. Kannst du bitte auf ihn aufpassen, während ich zu den Dursleys schaue?" fragte Albus, doch bevor Severus die Augen rollen, oder etwas darauf antworten konnte, schoß Harrys Kopf hoch und seine Hände umklammerte Albus Arm.

Tränen überströmt und voll Panik begann er zu flehen. „Bitte, nicht. Bitte schicken Sie mich nicht wieder zurück. Ich tue alles was Sie wollen, aber zwingen Sie mich bitte nicht wieder zurück, _Bitte_!"

„Harry, beruhige dich. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du dorthin zurück musst. Ich muss jedoch mit deiner Tante sprechen."

„Nein, tun Sie das nicht" flehte Harry weiter. „Ich habe Nichts gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, wie der Baum in Flammen aufgegangen ist. Es ist einfach passiert. Sie müssen mir glauben. Ich war weit weg von dem Baum, als das Feuer ausgebrochen ist."

„Ist schon okay, Harry. Beruhige dich doch erst einmal", sagte Albus und legte dem Jungen die freie Hand auf die Schulter, doch Harry zuckte zurück.

„Nein, es ist _nicht_ okay. Sie glauben mir nicht. _Niemand_ glaubt mir", rief Harry verzweifelt und rutschte so weit weg von Albus, wie das Sofa nur zuließ. Dann zog er die Knie hoch und umklammerte sie fest, während er verloren einen Punkt am Holzboden fixierte.

„Harry, _ich_ glaube dir!" versicherte Albus. „Dennoch muss ich deiner Tante Bescheid geben, wo du bist, damit Sie sich keine Sorgen macht."

Harry schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Niemand verstand ihn, niemand verstand seine Situation. Alles worüber Tante Petunia sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen macht, war, wie sie die Brandflecken wieder aus ihrem Teppich und von den Wänden brachte.

„Potter, krieg dich wieder ein und zieh nicht so ein Drama ab. Professor Dumbledore hat doch schon gesagt, dass du nicht wieder zurück gehst!" die strengen Worte ließen den Jungen überrascht auf schauen.

Als Severus Harrys Blick traf, blieb dem, beinahe auf alles gefaßten, Zaubertrankmeister im ersten Moment die Luft weg. Der Junge hatte Lilys Augen. Jedoch strahlten sie nicht voller Lebenslust, sondern sie waren voller Leid und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Eine Weile hielt Harry dem strengen Blick stand, doch dann sah er wieder beschämt zu Boden.

Er sollte sich wirklich wieder einkriegen. Tränen haben ihm noch nie weiter geholfen. Wen wollte er damit beeindrucken?

„Ich werde nicht lange weg sein. Harry, das ist Professor Severus Snape. Er passt auf dich auf, während ich weg bin. Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Er ist vielleicht etwas mürrisch, aber er hat sein Herz am rechten Fleck. Ich vertraue ihm voll und ganz und du solltest das auch tun!"

Mit diesen Worten tätschelte Albus Harrys Arm und verließ dann das Zimmer ohne Harrys erneutes Wegzucken zu bemerken und war schließlich weg, obwohl Harry sich nicht erinnern konnte eine Tür gehört zu haben.

Nachdem Harry nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, griff er nach dem Kakao und kostete vorsichtig. Er war inzwischen kalt geworden, aber er schmeckte dennoch gut. Tante Petunia hatte ihm nie erlaubt einen Kakao zu trinken. Ab und zu hatte Harry einen kleinen Resttropfen aus Dudleys Tasse genippt, bevor er die Tasse ausgewaschen hatte, aber auch nur, wenn niemand in der Nähe war und ihn sehen konnte. Eine ganze Tasse nur für ihn alleine, hatte er noch nie.

Severus nahm auf dem Lehnstuhl direkt neben dem Feuer platz, schlug den Tagespropheten auf und verschwand dahinter. Eine ganze Weile war es Mucksmäuschen still, bis seine Ohren ein unterdrücktes, zittriges Seufzen vernahmen. Er ließ die Zeitung langsam sinken und sah, wie der Potterjunge wieder seine Knie umklammert hielt und zitterte.

„Nimm die Füße von Sofa! Siehst du nicht, dass du es ganz schmutzig machst?" fragte Severus etwas genervt. Eigentlich wollte er einen Zaubertrank brauen und nicht Babysitter spielen. Noch dazu ausgerechnet den Potter Jungen.

Erschrocken ließ Harry die Füße vom Sofa gleiten. Doch nun konnte die Kälte seinen Körper von allen Seiten angreifen. Seine dünnen Arme konnten seinen Oberkörper kaum wärmen.

Severus studierte den Jungen etwas irritiert, doch schließlich fragte er „Ist dir kalt?"

Schnell schüttelte Harry verneinend den Kopf.

Severus legte die Zeitung nieder und warf Harry einen strengen Blick zu. „Nur damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen, ich schätze es nicht, wenn man mich anlügt. Also noch mal: Ist dir kalt?"

Harry kaute nervös an seiner Unterlippe. War das etwa eine Fangfrage? Onkel Vernon hatte ihm immer den Hintern versohlt, wenn Harry es gewagt hatte zuzugeben, dass ihm kalt war. Er hatte immer gesagt „_Ich werde dir gleich einheizen, du undankbarer Bengel."_

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" die Worte schnitten durchs Harrys Gedankengang und der Junge fokussierte wieder auf das Jetzt.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ja, mir ist ein wenig kalt, aber es geht schon", versicherte Harry.

Nun stand Severus auf und kam auf den Jungen zu. Verunsichert drückte sich Harry tiefer in das Sofa. Er hätte es nicht sagen sollen. Er hätte darauf bestehen sollen, dass ihm nicht kalt war.

„Steh auf!" forderte Severus.

„Bitte, Sir, wirklich. Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich-"

Severus schnappte nach Harrys Arm und zog den Jungen hoch. Harry biss sich fest auf die Lippen, dennoch entkam ihm ein Wimmern. Er konnte nach so einem Tag nicht auch noch eine Tracht Prügel einstecken. Das wäre einfach zu viel.

„Dein Gewand ist völlig durchnäßt. Kein Wunder, wenn dir kalt ist!" stellte Severus fest.

Doch Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Sir, bitte, es geht schon. Ich-"

„Unsinn!" schnitt ihm Severus ins Wort „Zieh das Zeug aus! Ich komme gleich wieder!" grummelte Severus und ärgerte sich, warum Albus daran nicht gedacht hatte. Manchmal verlor der alte Mann einfach den Blick fürs Detail.

„Nein!" rief Harry verzweifelt. „Bitte, tun Sie das nicht. Mir ist nicht so kalt, wirklich nicht!"

Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und verließ schließlich den Raum. Er konnte nicht ahnen, was in Harry vorging, umso mehr war er geschockt, was er vor fand, als er mit einem trockenem Hemd und einer Decke wieder kam.

Harry lag zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen gerollt am Boden, schluchzte vor sich hin. Er hatte sein Hemd und seine Hose ausgezogen, aber die Socken und die Unterhose noch an. Die nasse Hose lag am Boden, dass nasse Hemd hielt der Junge fest umklammert.

„Potter, was soll das? Steh auf", befahl Severus in seinem Schock.

Er wusste nicht was mit diesem Jungen los war. Er wusste nicht warum der Junge so panisch war, wo er ihm doch nur trocken Sachen bringen wollte. Harrys Verhalten irritierte ihn ohne Ende. Er war bis jetzt in dem Glauben gewesen Harry würde bei seinen Verwandten nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt werden, wo er doch die ganze Welt gerettet hatte. Aber nun schlich sich das ungute Gefühl ein, dass der Junge nicht nur Drama machte, sondern tatsächlich völlig verzweifelt war, doch warum?

Er kniete sich neben den Jungen hin und sagte mit einer für ihn untypisch sanften Stimme. „Potter. Beruhige dich."

Harrys Schluchzer verstummten. Mit zusammen gepressten Augen flehte er „Bitte nicht schlagen. Nicht heute. Bitte nicht." Seine Worte waren kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

Erschrocken und dennoch mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme antwortete Severus „Niemand wird dich schlagen. Was redest du da? Ich habe dir ein trockenes Hemd und eine Decke gebracht. Deine Sachen sind völlig durchnäßt. Du brauchst was trockenes, damit dir warm wird."

Doch Harry schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben, „Ich putze das Sofa wieder. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es nass gemacht habe. Ich kann es wieder reinigen!" versicherte Harry, „Ich tue alles."

Severus konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. „Das Sofa ist völlig egal, jetzt müssen wir schauen, dass wir dich wieder warm bekommen, sonst wirst du noch krank!"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich solche Umstände mache. Ich… ich-"

„Schschsch" zischte Severus. „Beruhige dich. Hier, zieh das Hemd an!"

Harry nahm das Hemd entgegen, aber seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass er die Knöpfe nicht aufbrachte um hinein schlüpfen zu können. Eine Weile sah Severus zu, doch dann nahm er Harry das Hemd wieder weg, um die Knöpfe selber zu öffnen. Harry zuckte zurück und seine Arme fuhren nach oben, um sein Gesicht zu schützen.

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er war eigentlich ziemlich sauer auf Albus, dass er ihn hierher zitiert hatte, wo er eigentlich seine Freizeit genießen wollte und jetzt musste er sich hier zusammen reißen, da offensichtlich jede falsche, oder ruckartige Bewegung, den Jungen verschreckte.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid", jammerte Harry, der Severus Zähneknirschen gehört hatte.

„Schon gut, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Komm…!" mit diesen Worten hielt er das Hemd hoch, damit Harry hinein schlupfen konnte. Doch der Junge sah ihn nur mit großen verzweifelten Augen an.

Als Severus sich mit dem Hemd näherte, um Harry hinein zu helfen. Schloss Harry die Augen und ließ mit sich machen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass irgendjemand freundlich mit ihm war, wo er doch nur alles falsch machte. Und er verstand nicht wieso jetzt auf einmal jemand da war, der sich um sich kümmerte. Wo war die Bestrafung?

Der Anblick des stumm vor sich weinenden Jungen, ging Severus unter die Haut. Harrys geschlossenen Augen waren Zeichnen genug, dass Harry sich in sich zurück gezogen hatte. Jegliche Regel in den Wind schießend, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Trockenzauber auf Unterhose und Socken aus.

Als Severus fertig war, hob er Harry hoch und trug ihm zu dem Lehnstuhl vor dem Feuer. Er setze sich und nahm den Jungen auf seinen Schoß. Dann nahm er die Decke und packte den Jungen darin ein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war Harry eingeschlafen. Der Junge war emotional so ausgelaugt, dass er gar nichts mehr richtig mitbekommen hatte.

So saß nun Severus Snape da mit dem schlafenden Sohn seines Erzfeindes auf seinem Schoß. Nie im Leben hätte er sich vorgestellt, Harry Potter freiwillig festzuhalten. Aber den Jungen zu halten, war das einzige, was seine eigenen Nerven wieder beruhigte.

Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz nachvoll ziehen, was sich da in den letzten Minuten vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte, aber eines war sicher, wer immer den Jungen so viel Leid zugefügt hatte, sollte dafür büßen müssen. Wer konnte es nur wagen Lilys Kind so zu behandeln?

Severus festigte seine Arme um den Jungen und insgeheim beschloss er, dafür zu sorgen, dass es Harry von nun an besser gehen würde. Er war es einfach Lily schuldig. Er hätte sich nicht darauf verlassen sollen, dass Albus alles im Griff hatte.

Eine einzelne Träne fand ihren Weg über Severus Wange.

-xox-

Als Albus von den Dursleys zurück kam, fand er Severus und Harry schlafend vor dem Kamin vor. Es war ein Bild, wie es friedlicher kaum sein konnte. Und es war eine Wohltat für die Augen, nachdem was er eben erfahren hatte.

Er hatte nie mit Petunia Dursley persönlich gesprochen. Hätte er es getan, dann hätte er gewußt, dass die Familie Dursley keinen Platz für ein magisch begabtes Kind hatte.

So viel Verachtung gegenüber einem Volk kannte Albus bisher nur von einer Person, von Voldemort. Albus hatte im ersten Moment keine Idee, was er nun mit Harry tun sollte, aber jetzt, wo er Severus und Harry so sah, war die Antwort klar.


	3. Magie und Zauberei

_**Magie und Zauberei**_

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" rief Severus aufgebracht.

„Doch, das ist es!" antwortete Dumbledore gelassen.

„Ich habe weder die Zeit, noch die Erfahrung, wie man Kinder großzieht."

„Severus, ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du der Beste für Harry bist. Du hast Lily doch geliebt. Harry ist ihr Sohn. Er trägt einen Teil von ihr ins sich. Harry hat sonst niemand anderen. Sirius Black ist in Askaban und Remus Lupin… na ja… der hat auch so schon genug Probleme."

„Ich habe auch _so schon genug_ Probleme. Wie stellst du dir vor, dass ich unterrichten soll, während ich auf so einen Knirps aufpasse?"

„Er ist schon acht."

„Du meinst wohl eher er ist _erst_ acht. Wo soll er zur Schule gehen?"

„Er kann Privatstunden nehmen. Ich kann ihn unterrichten, während du deine Stunden hältst. Sonst wechseln wir uns eben ab. Minerva kann sicher auch einen Teil übernehmen."

„Du willst ihn also mit nach Hogwarts nehmen?"

„Wohin sonst? Es wäre das Sicherste für ihn, jetzt wo der Blutschutz hinfällig geworden ist."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte frustriert. Es war ihm wohl bewußt, dass Harry nicht viele Optionen hatte. Aber er und auf ein Kind aufpassen? Er hatte sich zwar am Abend davor geschworen dafür zu sorgen, dass es Harry wieder besser ging, aber dass _er_ Harrys Babysitter werden sollte, hatte er sich nicht so vorgestellt.

„Sieh ihn dir doch an, Severus", sagte Albus und deutete auf den schlafenden Jungen.

„Er sieht aus wie James!" sagte Severus irritiert.

„Dann sieh doch genauer hin. Wenn er wach ist, er hat-"

„Lilys Augen, ich weiß", seufzte Severus. „Aber wieso denkst du ich wäre geeignet den Jungen groß zu ziehen? Ich meine, es war schockierend, was da gestern Abend abgelaufen ist, nachdem du gegangen bist. Der Junge hat seelische Wunden, die nicht von heute auf morgen heilen werden."

Albus lächelte Severus sanft und wissend an.

„Du denkst, nur weil ich eine katastrophale Kindheit hinter mir habe, wäre ich in der Lage dem Jungen zu helfen?"

„Du bist perfekt dafür, Severus. Denk doch an gestern. Du hast es geschafft, den Jungen zu beruhigen."

„Hmpf… ich hab es geschafft den Jungen in ein emotionales Chaos zu stürzen, bis er vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen ist!"

„Aber du hast ihn zu dir genommen. Du hast instinktiv das Richtige gemacht."

Severus seufzte erneut und sah wieder zu Harry. Der Junge brauchte wirklich dringend jemanden, der für ihn sorgte. Harry war furchtbar dünn und auch ziemlich klein für sein Alter.

„Severus, ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass du mit Harry umgehen kannst. Als ich gestern von den Dursleys zurück kam, war ich echt ratlos. Aber dann habe ich euch zusammen gesehen und alles war so klar. Ihr…"

„Spar dir den Atem, Albus", winke Severus ab.

„Heißt das, du bist einverstanden?"

Severus stieß seinem Atem in einem freudlosen Lacher aus. „Bleibt mir denn was anderes über?"

Nun wurde Albus wieder ernst. „Siehst du es denn nur als Bürde?" fragte er nun besorgt. Er wollte nicht noch einmal so einen Fehler wie mit den Dursleys machen. Es wäre niemandem dienlich wenn er Harry wieder in Hände gibt, die ihm nicht Willkommen heissen.

Severus sah Albus eindringlich an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf blickte zum Sofa. „Nein. Der Junge braucht jemanden, soviel verstehe ich. Und wenn es keinen anderen gibt, werde ich mich um den Jungen kümmern."

Nun lächelte Albus erleichtert. Doch dann wurden die beiden Erwachsenen erneut auf die Probe gestellt.

„Oh, mein Gott. Oh, mein Gott! Wie spät ist es?" mit den wirren Worten wollte Harry vom Sofa hochspringen, doch etwas Schweres hatte sich um seinen Körper gewunden und ließ ihn nicht frei. Mit einem Plumps landete Harry auf dem Boden.

„Au!" jammerte der Junge, doch dann begann er wie wild um sich zu schlagen und zu treten. Wieso konnte er sich nicht bewegen? Was war da um ihn herum? Es fühlte sich wie eine Decke an, aber er hatte keine Decke. Er hatte noch nie eine Decke. _War das etwa Dudleys? Oh, bitte nicht. Onkel Vernon würde mich umbringen._

„Harry, beruhige dich, es ist alles in Ordnung!" versuchte Albus den Jungen zu beruhigen, damit er sich nicht noch mehr in der Decke verfing.

Doch Harry hörte ihn nicht mehr. Er hielt zwar in seiner Bewegung inne, aber wohl mehr aus Schock, denn als er zu dem Schluß gekommen war, dass Onkel Vernon ihn umbringen würde, setzte plötzlich seine Erinnerung wieder ein. Der brennende Baum, seine Flucht, der blaue Weihnachtsmann und der schwarze streng blickende Mann, der sicher sofort wieder zurück war mit einen Gürtel, oder einem Kochlöffel.

„Potter!" ertönte da auch schon die Stimme.

Harry duckte seinen Kopf und presste die Augen zu, nachdem seine Arme noch unter der Decke steckten. „Bitte nicht schlagen. Es tut mir Leid. Mir ist nicht kalt, ehrlich. Es tut mir Leid", jammerte und flehte er sofort.

Albus und Severus sahen sich besorgt an.

„Harry, niemand wird dich schlagen! Erinnere dich, dass habe ich dir gestern schon gesagt!" sagte Severus mit sanfter Stimme.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Augen wieder und sah unsicher zu Severus. Ganz dunkel konnte er sich erinnern diese Worte tatsächlich gehört zu haben. Plötzlich tauchten auch schemenhafte Erinnerungen auf. Er konnte sich erinnern, hochgehoben worden zu sein und dann schlagen sich zwei beschützende Arme um ihn. Harry hatte sich so sicher und geborgen gefühlt wie noch nie. Aber war das alles nicht nur ein Traum gewesen? Wer würde ihn schon auf den Schoß nehmen und festhalten?

„Es tut mir Leid" sagte Harry schließlich und senkte den Blick wieder.

„Was tut dir Leid? Du hast nichts Falsches getan", versicherte Albus und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, doch der Junge zuckte zurück.

„Schschsch…", zischte Severus und näherte sich langsam dem Jungen um ihn aus der Decke zu helfen. Verwirrt sah Harry ihm zu, ohne Severus Hände aus den Augen zu lassen.

Als Severus es schließlich geschafft hatte, Harry zu befreien, fiel sein Blick auf Harrys blaue Knie. Die waren ihm am Vortag nicht aufgefallen.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?" fragte er verwundert.

Nun sah auch Harry seine Knie. „Ist egal, Sir. Es tut nicht weh."

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, worauf Harry schnell den Kopf senkte. Vorsichtig nahm Severus Harrys Kinn und stellte wieder Blickkontakt her. „Harry, ich schätze es nicht sehr, angelogen zu werden, schon vergessen?" fragte Severus dem Jungen. „Davon abgesehen habe ich gefragt, wie es passiert ist und nicht ob es weh tut!"

Harry wollte den Kopf erneut senken, aber Severus hatte immer noch die Hand unter seinem Kinn, daher flüsterte leise, „Gestern. Als wir hier angekommen waren, bin ich hingefallen" dann schloß Harry die Augen und wartete auf die schimpfenden Worte, wie ungeschickt er doch sei und immer nur Probleme mache. Doch die blieben aus.

„Na, siehst du, geht doch! Warte hier, ich bringe dir etwas für deine Knie!" mit diesen Worten stand Severus auf und ging. Unsicher sah Harry zu Albus, doch dieser lächelte nur.

„Du bist nicht der Weihnachtsmann, oder?" fragte Harry schließlich, nur um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen.

Nun lachte Albus amüsiert auf. „Zumindest nicht offiziell als solcher bekannt. Ich bin Leiter einer speziellen Schule. Schon mal was von Hogwarts gehört?"

Stumm schüttelte Harry verneinend den Kopf. In dem Moment kam Severus wieder zurück. Er kniete sich vor Harry auf den Boden und schmierte eine grüne Paste auf die Knie des Jungens. Da die Creme kalt war zuckte Harry erschrocken zurück.

„Schsch… es ist alles in Ordnung. Die Creme wird deinen Knien helfen."

„Danke, Sir."

„Du kannst mich auch Severus nennen, denn wie es aussieht, werden wir beiden eine lange Zeit zusammen verbringen."

„Ich muss nicht mehr zurück zu meinen Onkel?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ich verbiete es dir sogar!" sagte Severus bestimmt. Nur mühsam konnte er den neu aufwallenden Zorn unterdrücken, der immer aufkam, sobald er an die Dursleys dachte.

„Ich kann hier bleiben? Bei euch?" mit großen Augen blickte Harry zuerst Severus und dann Albus hoffnungsvoll an.

„Na ja. Das hier ist nur eine Zwischenstation. Wir müssen bald wieder zurück nach Hogwarts", erklärte Albus.

„Bist du auch von dieser Hog-was-auch-immer Schule?" fragte Harry an Severus gewandt.

„Hogwarts. Ja, ich bin Professor in Zaubertränke!"

Harry lächelte zaghaft über den Witz. Er hätte Severus gar nicht zu getraut Sinn für Humor zu haben.

„Aber bevor wir nach Hogwarts gehen, müssen wir dir noch erklären, was für eine Schule Hogwarts ist", begann Albus.

„Aber zuerst sollten wir frühstücken", ging Severus sofort dazwischen. Albus neigte mal wieder dazu die Bedürfnisse des einzelnen zu übersehen. Harry musste Hunger haben. Wer weiß, wann der Junge zuletzt etwas gegessen hatte.

„Soll ich helfen? Ich kann den Speck machen", bot Harry sofort an, überglücklich über die neue Information.

„Lieb von dir Harry, aber wie wäre es, wenn du dich frisch machst, während Severus und ich das Frühstück richten?" schlug Albus vor.

Harrys Augen wurden erneut groß. Er solle sich frisch machen? Wie meinte der alte Mann das?

„Komm, ich zeig dir das Bad."

Zögernd stand Harry auf und folgte Albus.

„Hier. Das warme Wasser braucht ein wenig. Lass das Wasser einfach ein bißchen rinnen, bis es warm wird. Okay? Oh… da sind ja auch deine Sachen, die kannst du sicher wieder anziehen… Severus hat sie für dich hergerichtet. Bis gleich!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ Albus Harry alleine zurück. Harry sah sich ungläubig um. Er durfte warmes Wasser verwenden? Dann blickte Harry zu der Wäscheleine, die quer durch das Badezimmer gespannt war, da hingen seine Sachen, aber irgendwas war anders.

Die Löcher waren weg und sie waren auch nicht mehr so breit und auch das Sweatshirt und der Pullover waren irgendwie kleiner geworden. Aber als Harry die Sachen von der Leine genommen hatte, wusste er dass es seine Sachen waren. Wie konnte das sein?

Verwundert setze sich Harry auf den Badewannenrand. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Knie. Die blauen Flecken waren weg. Erstaunt klappte er den Mund auf. Wo war er denn hier gelandet? War der alte Mann am Ende doch der Weihnachtsmann? Zaubern konnte er jedenfalls… und dieser Severus? Konnte der etwa auch zaubern? Dann war das vielleicht gar kein Witz mit den Zaubertränken.

Während Harry weiter überlegte, gingen seine Gedanken zurück zu seiner Ankunft. Wie war er denn eigentlich hier her gekommen? Der alte Mann, Albus, der hat doch gesagt, sie seien in Schottland. Wie war das denn möglich? Schließlich erinnerte sich Harry daran, wie jegliche Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst worden war. Er dachte, er müsse sterben und dann war er plötzlich hier gewesen.

War er etwa tot?

Erschrocken blickte er hoch und in den Spiegel. Er sah jedenfalls unverändert aus. Aber woher weiß einer der tot ist, dass er tot ist?

Harry war verwirrt. Wie oft hatte Onkel Vernon ihn versohlt bis er blau war, nur weil Harry das Wort Magie oder Zaubern benutzt hat. Und jetzt, jetzt scheint alles um ihn herum irgendwie verzaubert zu sein. Verzweifelt und hilflos sah Harry zu seinem Spiegelbild. Es war doch alles viel zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Harry. Alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du Hilfe?" drang plötzlich Albus Stimme durch die Tür.

Erneut erschrocken sah Harry zu Tür. Er sollte sich doch frisch machen und sich anziehen und er hat die ganze Zeit mit nachdenken verbracht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich bin's gleich."

„Ist schon okay. Nimmt dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass das Frühstück schon fertig ist."

„Ich komme gleich!" versicherte Harry und beeilte sich.


	4. Nach Hogwarts

_**Nach Hogwarts - Nach Hause**_

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte Severus, als Harry leicht fröstelnd aus dem Bad kam, sich zu Tisch setzte und seine Arme um seinen Körper schlang.

„N…nein", sagte Harry automatisch, obwohl seine Zähne klapperten.

Darauf hin warf Severus ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

Harry blickte beschämt und sagte dann leise, „Ein bißchen."

Severus griff nach Harrys Hand, „Deine Finger sind eiskalt. Hast du nicht auf das warme Wasser gewartet?"

Harry schluckte und schüttelte dann verneinend den Kopf. Das warme Wasser hatte er völlig vergessen. Nachdem er so viel Zeit mit Staunen und Nachdenken verbracht hatte, hatte er nicht mehr an Albus Worte gedacht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir", sagte Harry und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Severus seufzte tief und holte die Decke vom Vortag, um sie Harry um die Schultern zu hängen.

„Danke", flüsterte Harry und eine vereinzelte Träne lief über seine Wange. Er verstand nicht, wieso diese zwei Männer so nett zu ihm waren. Er war doch die ganze Mühe nicht wert. Er duschte immer mit kaltem Wasser und nie hat ihn jemand gefragt, ob ihm kalt wäre und wenn er gefragt worden wäre, hätte er es sicher nicht zu gegeben, denn dann hätte sein Onkel ihn nur verhauen. Aber Severus und Albus schlugen ihn nicht, im Gegenteil, er bekam auch noch eine Decke.

„Nichts zu Danken. Trink ein bißchen Tee, dann wird dir wieder warm!" mit diesen Worten goß Severus dem Jungen eine Tasse Tee ein. „Zucker?" fragte er anschließend.

Harry sah überrascht über die Frage auf. „Was?"

„Möchtest du Zucker in den Tee?" wiederholte Severus etwas irritiert die Frage.

Harrys Augen wurden immer größer. „Ich darf Zucker in den Tee haben?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich!" sagte er und schob Harry die Zuckerdose zu.

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er durfte sich sogar selber Zucker nehmen? Aber… Das Strahlen seiner Augen verschwand wieder. Woher sollte er wissen, wieviel Zucker er haben durfte? „Sir?" fragte er unsicher.

„Nimm dir wieviel du möchtest, Harry!" sagte Albus großzügig.

Harry blickte auf die Zuckerdose und den Löffel der darin steckte, dann sah er wieder auf, „Aber… ähm… wieviel Zucker tut man in den Tee?" fragte er schließlich unsicher und lief rot an im Gesicht.

„Oh, na ja, das kommt darauf an, wie süß du deinen Tee haben möchtest. Du kannst ja mal mit einem Löffel voll anfangen und dann kosten und wenn es noch nicht passt einen weiteren hinzutun", schlug Albus vor.

Harry nickte und folgte dem Rat. Er bekam den besorgten Blickaustausch der beiden Erwachsenen nicht mit.

Das Frühstück verlief mühsamer als gedacht, denn anstatt dass sich Harry nahm, was er wollte, musste man den Jungen alles extra anbieten, damit er es nahm. Dabei nahm Harry immer nur kleine Mengen und viel zu bald meinte er, dass er satt war.

„Bist du sicher? Du hast kaum etwas gegessen?" fragte Albus nach.

„Ja, Sir. Ich kann nicht mehr." Harry wusste, wenn er auch nur einen Bissen mehr zu sich nehmen würde, würde ihm schlecht werden.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Madam Pomfrey einen Blick auf den Jungen machen lassen" sagte Severus und Albus nickte nachdenklich.

-x-

Nachdem der Tisch wieder abgeräumt wurde, wollten Albus und Severus Harry von Hogwarts und von Zauberern und Hexen erzählen. Sie nahmen dazu vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer Platz.

Albus fixierte den Jungen und fragte schließlich. „Harry, kannst du uns erzählen, was gestern bei deinen Verwandten passiert ist? Warum du weggelaufen bist?"

Nervös fing Harry an auf dem Sofa hin und her zu rutschten. Wieso wollten sie das wissen? Musste er am Ende doch wieder zurück zu den Dursleys?

„Der… ähm… Weihnachtsbaum… ging in Flammen auf. Ich wusste, Onkel Vernon würde mir die Schuld geben dafür. Ich war vorher schon in Schwierigkeiten und ich hatte plötzlich Angst bekommen. Mein Onkel hasst es, wenn diese _Dinge_ passieren und er sagt immer, dass _ich_ das mache."

„Und denkst du, du hast das Feuer gemacht?" fragte Albus freundlich.

Harry zögerte eine Weile, „Ich… weiß nicht. Ich war in dem Moment ziemlich wütend." Harry biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum, ehe er weiter sprach: „Diese komischen Dinge passieren immer, wenn ich wütend bin, oder wenn ich Angst habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie passieren. Aber wenn ich sage, dass ich es nicht war, dann wird Onkel Vernon immer sehr wütend. Er sagt immer es gibt keine Magie. Aber manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wenn es sie doch gäbe."

„Dein Gefühl trügt dich nicht, mein Lieber", sagte Albus.

„Sir?"

„Magie gibt es sehr wohl. Aber nicht alle können zaubern. Deine Tante und dein Onkel können es zum Beispiel nicht. Aber deine Mutter und dein Vater konnten es. Und du, Harry, du kannst es auch."

Harry runzelte die Stirn dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, das kann nicht sein."

Albus lächelte. „Aber du hast es doch selber gesagt, Harry. Wenn du wütend oder ängstlich bist, dann bricht die Magie aus dir heraus."

„Aber…" sagte Harry erschüttert, „aber, dann habe ich doch Schuld am Feuer! Dann hatte Onkel Vernon Recht, dass ich immer an allem schuld bin… das ich ein… ein Freak bin!"

Zornig sprang Severus auf und zischte „Nein. Du bist kein _Freak_, du bist ein Zauberer."

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und lehnte sich tiefer in das Sofa hinein. Seine Augen wanderten automatisch zu Severus Händen, dessen Bewegungen er ängstlich mitverfolgte.

„Severus!" mahnte Albus und wartete, bis dieser sich wieder gesetzt hatte ehe er an Harry gewandt fort fuhr, „Aber Severus hat Recht: Du bist kein Freak. Denn sonst wären ich, Severus und alle Kinder in Hogwarts auch Freaks, aber das sind wir nicht. Wir sind Zauberer."

Nun wurden Harrys Augen wieder groß, „Ihr… könnt auch komische Sachen machen?"

„Zaubern, Harry. Ja, wir können auch zaubern. Hogwarts ist eine Schule an der Magie und Zauberei unterrichtet wird."

Es würde Sinn machen, dachte sich Harry. Seine, beziehungsweise Dudleys alten Sachen passten plötzlich wie angegossen und seine Knie waren wieder völlig heil. Also gab es Magie wirklich! _Und es gibt sogar eine Schule wo man zaubern lernt? Aber…_

„Aber wie?" fragte Harry „Wie mache ich das?"

„Im Moment kommt die Magie bei dir nur schubartig. Du musst wissen, bei jedem Kind zeigt sich die Magie in einem anderen Alter. Mit elf Jahren sind die meisten magiebegabten Kinder soweit, dass sie darin unterrichtet werden können. Sie bekommen einen Zauberstab, wenn sie sich dazu entschließen auf eine Zaubererschule zu gehen und dann lernen sie schließlich mit seiner Magie umzugehen und sie zu beherrschen", erklärte Albus.

„Erst mit elf?" fragte Harry ein wenig enttäuscht. Er müsse also noch drei Jahre warten, bis er lernen durfte seine Magie zu kontrollieren?

„Ja. Allerdings müssen wir bei dir eine Ausnahme machen. Normaler weise dürfen keine Kinder nach Hogwarts, bevor sie alt genug sind um am Unterricht teilzunehmen, aber nachdem du im Moment nirgendwo hin kannst, werden wir dich nach Hogwarts mitnehmen."

Harry sah nachdenklich drein. „Aber was ist mit meiner alten Schule?"

„Ich hoffe, du bist nicht all zu enttäuscht, aber dort kannst du nicht mehr hin. Du wirst in Hogwarts Privatunterricht bekommen, bist du alt genug bist und am normalen Unterricht teilnehmen kannst. Severus wird sich um dich kümmern."

Harry nickte. Er wusste nicht was ihn erwarten würde, aber alles war besser, als zurück zu den Dursleys.

„Und meine Verwandten?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Sie werden von ihren Pflichten entbunden. Es ist nicht mehr sicher für dich dort."

Wieder nickte Harry und eine Weile wurde es sehr still. Harry versuchte alles zu verarbeiten, was er eben gehört hatte. Schließlich kamen neue Fragen auf.

„Kannten Sie meine Mutter und meinen Vater?" fragte Harry schließlich.

Traurig nickte Albus, „Es war trauriger Tag, als Lily und James ermordet wurden."

„Ermordert?" fragte Harry geschockt. „Ich dachte… meine Tante hat immer gesagt, sie seien bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen."

Ein entrüstetes Zischen entkam Severus. Doch diesmal sprang er nicht gleich auf. Er wollte Harry nicht noch mal so erschrecken. Immerhin war er nicht auf den Jungen zornig, sondern auf diese gemeine hinterhältige Schlage die sich Harrys Tante schimpfte.

„Severus", erneut mahnte Albus seinen Kollegen.

„Was? Es ist eine bodenlose Frechheit, welche Lügen sie dem Jungen aufgetischt hat. Lily war ihre Schwester, wie kann sie nur so was tun?" schimpfte Severus.

Verwirrt blickte Harry zwischen Severus und Albus hin und her. Schließlich wagte er zu fragen, „Aber warum sind meine Eltern ermordet worden?"

Albus lächelte den Jungen traurig an. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Um sie verstehen zu können, musst du wissen, dass nicht alle Zauberer gut sind, genauso wenig wie alle Muggeln gut sind. Über all gibt es schwarze Schafe."

„Muggeln?" fragte Harry etwas überfordert.

„Nicht magische begabte Menschen" erklärte Albus geduldig.

Harry nickte, doch dann fragte er, „Und meine Eltern wurden von einem bösen Zauberer umgebracht?"

Albus nickte, während Severus mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Aber warum?" wollte der Junge wissen.

Albus seufzte und strich durch den Bart. „Es herrschte Krieg unter den Zauberern. Gut gegen Böse. Ein besonders mächtiger Zauberer wollte die Herrschaft übernehmen und deine Eltern haben zusammen mit anderen Zauberern gegen ihn gekämpft. Das gefiel dem bösen Zauberer natürlich nicht. Eines Tages suchte er deine Eltern auf und brachte sie um."

„Wo… wo war ich da?" fragte Harry stotternd.

Albus sah Harry lange an. „Du warst auch da. Der böse Zauberer wollte dich auch ermorden, aber deine Mutter hat sich ihm in den Weg gestellt. Leider musste sie mit ihrem Leben bezahlen, aber sie hatte es geschafft dich selbst über ihren Tod hinaus zu beschützen. Der Todesspruch ist an dir abgeprallt und auf den bösen Zauberer zurück geworfen worden."

Das plötzliche unheimliche Bild von einem grünen Blitz, von dem er oft träumte, schoß Harry ins Gedächtnis. Nun fuhr seine Hand zur Narbe.

„Ja, Harry. Diese Narbe hast du aus jener schrecklichen Nacht."

„Und… und ist dieser Zauberer jetzt… tot?" fragte Harry kaum hörbar.

„Er ist verschwunden. Viele glauben er ist tot, einige jedoch fürchten, dass er immer noch irgendwo da draußen ist. Aber wo auch immer er ist, im Moment kann er keinen Schaden anrichten und das ist gut so!" versicherte Albus.

„Aber warum hat Tante Petunia erzählt, dass meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen wären? Sie hat behauptet, sie wären betrunken gewesen und ich hatte nur Glück, dass ich überlebt habe", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Albus legte seine Hand über die des Jungen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. In unserer Welt sind deine Eltern so wie auch du sehr berühmt, weil ihr den Krieg beendet habt."

„Ich? Ich habe gar nichts gemacht."

Nun lächelte der alte Mann."Du bist der einzige, der je den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Die Leute sehen einen Helden in dir."

Harry schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf. Er war ein Freak und kein Held. Jeder hasste ihn, verachtete ihn, keiner sah zu ihm auf, wie zu einem Helden.

„Macht dir keinen Kopf darüber Harry. Du wirst mit der Zeit schon verstehen was ich meine. Jedenfalls kannst du stolz auf deine Eltern sein. Sie waren sehr tapfer und ganz sicher keine Trinker."

Eine einsame Träne verirrte sich über Harrys Wange. Albus wischte sie weg und lächelte den Jungen freundlich an.

-oxo-

Harrys Kinnlade klappte bis zum Boden vor Staunen, als er das erste Mal Hogwarts erblickte. Stolz saß das Schloß auf einem Felsen und ragte aus der verscheiten Landschaft empor.

„Wie in einem Märchen", flüsterte Harry ehrfürchtig.

„Fühlst du dich fit genug für einen kleinen Marsch?" fragte Albus vergnügt.

Harry nickte automatisch, ohne den Blick vom Schloß abzuwenden.

„Vielleicht wäre es ratsam einen Wärmezauber auf die Kleidung des Jungens zu legen, ich bezweifle, dass dieser dünne Pullover lange warm haltet", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Ja ja, natürlich, Severus", sagte Albus und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus.

Harrys Augen wurden noch größer, als Albus mit besagtem Zauberstab anfing vor seinem Körper rauf und runter zu fahren. Dann begann er zu kichern. „He, das kitzelt."

Severus Augen fielen auf Harrys Schuhe und im Nu hatte auch er einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung verwandelten sich die Sportschuhe zu festen Winterstiefeln.

„Wow, cool. Danke!" sagte Harry und wackelte mit seinen Zehen, um das plötzlich weiche Innenfutter seiner Schuhe besser zu fühlen.

Dann strahlte er die beiden Zauberer an. „Das glaubt mir Onkel Vernon nie!"

Albus lachte nur, doch Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Zusammen zogen sie los und stapften durch den Schnee von Hogsmead nach Hogwarts. Harry hüpfte vergnügt im Schnee herum. So warm hatte er sich noch nie im Winter gefühlt, wenn er draußen war. Nach halber Strecke jedoch fing Harry an zu husten.

„Potter, hör auf herum zu hüpfen, wie der erste Mensch im Schnee, du bist schon völlig außer Atem", mahnte ihn Severus.

„Aber es ist so toll hier!" sagte Harry und hüpfte lachend in einen Schneeberg. Kurz darauf fing er erneut an zu husten.

Severus rollte mit den Augen, ging auf Harry zu und zog ihn wieder hoch. „Du gehst jetzt neben mir, bis deine Atmung sich wieder beruhig hat!"

Severus nahm Harry bei der Hand und ging unbeirrt weiter. Harry war etwas verwirrt. Tante Petunia nahm Harry nur an der Hand um ihm eilig von wo wegzuzerren. Dabei quetschte sie immer schmerzvoll seine Hand zusammen. Severus hingegen hielt Harrys Hand zwar sicher, aber nicht zu fest und er ging auch nicht schneller als vorhin.

„Bist du böse auf mich?" fragte Harry zur Sicherheit.

„Was? Nein. Es scheint mir nur, dass die kalte Luft deiner Lunge nicht gerade gut tut. Versuche durch die Nase zu atmen."

„Das geht nicht", sagte Harry etwas kleinlaut.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah den Jungen fragend an.

„Ich bekomme zu wenig Luft durch die Nase. Da bekomme ich das Gefühl ich ersticke.", erklärte Harry beinahe entschuldigend.

„Warst du bei einem Arzt deswegen?" fragte Severus weiter.

„Ähm… nein. Das ist kein Schnupfen, oder sowas. Das war schon immer so."

Severus knirschte einmal mehr mit den Zähnen.

Der Rest des Weges verlief relativ ruhig, bis auf Harrys Husten, der offensichtlich immer schlimmer wurde. Für Albus und Severus war klar, dass sie Harry sofort zu Poppy bringen mussten.

-xox-

„Aua", jammerte Harry als er bei Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel auf einem Bett saß und diese seinen Hals abtastete.

„Hmm… ich fürchte dein Hals ist entzündet. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe genau das richtige für dich!" sagte die Medihexe freundlich.

Kurz darauf kam Madam Pomfrey mit einem Kelch wieder. „Hier meine Lieber, damit wird es ruckzuck besser."

Harry beäugte das ungewöhnliche Trinkgefäß neugierig. Dann nahm er es und roch an dem Inhalt. „Was ist das denn?" fragte Harry.

„So was ähnliches wie Hustensaft, nur wesentlich effektiver, als das, was die Muggeln trinken."

Schließlich nahm Harry einen Schluck. Es schmeckte scheußlich und brannte ein wenig im Hals, doch kurz darauf verschwanden die Halsschmerzen und auch der Husten.

„Wow", sagte er schließlich.

Madam Pomfrey lächelte zufrieden.

„Ich möchte ihn komplett durchchecken lassen. Er hat vorhin erwähnt, dass er durch die Nase kaum Luft bekommt", erklärte Severus schließlich.

„Aber mir geht es jetzt schon viel besser. Das mit der Nase ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Harry schnell, in der Hoffnung sich dieses tolle Schloß genauer anschauen zu können.

„Harry, es dauert nur einen Moment!" versicherte auch Albus.

Harry fühlte sich schrecklich unwohl auf dem Patientenbett, aber er wollte auch nicht den Erwachsenen widersprechen, daher nickte er nur mißmutig.

„Am besten legst du dich einfach entspannt zurück. Es dauert nur kurz", sagte Poppy.

Harry legte sich hin, aber entspannen konnte er sich nicht. Jegliche Muskeln waren komplett angespannt. Unsicher beobachtete er den Zauberstab der Medihexe, der seinen Körper langsam entlang wanderte. Auf einem Pergament, das neben Madam Pomfrey in der Luft schwebte erschien eine Menge Text.

Als der Scann fertig war, nahm Madam Pomfrey das Pergament und las es sorgfältig durch. Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten dabei immer mehr zusammen.

„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Harry nervös.

„Das könnte man wohl so sagen. Tut dir der rechter Arm manchmal weh?"

Harry blickte überrascht. „Mein rechter Arm? Ähm… ja, manchmal. Die Schulter springt leicht heraus, hat Onkel Vernon gesagt und meine Elle und Speiche sind damals beim Autounfall gebrochen und nicht wieder gut geheilt."

„Autounfall?"

„Ja, damals als meine Eltern…" Harry verstummte plötzlich. „Ähm… der Autounfall… äh… meine Eltern sind da ja gar nicht umgekommen", murmelte er verwirrt.

Madam Pomfrey warf einen besorgten Blick zu Albus und Severus, ehe sie sich wieder an Harry wandte. „Deine Schulter springt nicht leicht heraus, Harry. Es sieht eher danach aus, als ob du oft am Arm gerissen worden wärst. Zusammen mit den anderen Informationen, die mir der Scann mitteilt, läßt vermuten, dass dein Onkel zu grob mit dir umgegangen ist."

„Nur wenn ich schlimm war", flüsterte Harry leise und senkte seinen Kopf beschämt.

„Was hast du denn _Schlimmes_ gemacht?" fragte Madam Pomfrey vorsichtig weiter.

Harry blickte kurz nervös auf. „Na ja, wenn diese komischen Dinge passieren. Sie sagen immer ich mach das und das macht sie immer ganz böse."

„Du meinst wenn du unabsichtlich gezaubert hast?" fragte Madam Pomfrey nach.

„Ähm… ja, ich denke, ja", Harry waren Begriffe wie „zaubern" immer noch ungewöhnlich. Bis jetzt hatte man ihm eingetrichtert, dass es keine Magie gab und jetzt auf einmal gab es sie doch.

„Du Armer. Dafür hättest du nicht bestraft werden sollen. Jedenfalls sind auch ein paar Rippen nicht korrekt verheilt. Ich muss ein paar Knochen korrigieren, damit du später im Leben keine Probleme bekommst."

„Tut das weh?" fragte Harry verängstigt.

„Ich kann dir anbieten es zu machen, während du in einem magischen Tiefschlaf bist. Dann spürst du nichts davon und wenn du aufwachst ist der größte Schmerz vorbei."

Harry nickte nur unsicher.

„Na gut, entschuldige mich kurz." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Poppy an Albus und Severus. Die Erwachsenen entfernten sich ein Stück und unterhielten sich dann angeregt. Harry konnte nichts verstehen, von dem was geredet wurde, aber er war sich sicher, dass es über ihn war.

Offensichtlich waren diese Menschen hier sehr an seiner Gesundheit interessiert, stellte Harry fest, aber er verstand nicht ganz warum. Die Frau Doktor hat gesagt, er hätte wegen des Zauberns nicht bestraft werden dürfen, aber das ergab für Harry keinen Sinn, denn er hatte wirklich schon viel angestellt mit dieser Magie, die aus ihm heraus brach. Es war nicht mit Absicht, aber jetzt wo man ihm erklärt hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war und tatsächlich für all die komischen Sachen verantwortlich war, verstand Harry die ständige Wut seines Onkels auf ihn.

Harry fragte sich weiter, ob Onkel Vernon gewußt hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Wie oft hat er zu Harry gesagt, er würde diesen Unsinn aus Harry herausprügeln und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat. Er schluckte als eine dieser Prügelszenen sich in sein Gedächtnis schlich.

_Harry stand zitternd im Zimmer der Direktorin seiner Grundschule. Eine Lehrerin mit blauen Haaren beschwerte sich mit lauter Stimme bei Onkel Vernon, dass Harry für ihre neue Haarfarbe verantwortlich war. Harry war tränenüberströmt und versucht seinem Onkel klar zu machen, dass dies nicht stimmte und er keine Ahnung, habe wie sich die Haare verfärbt haben, aber sein Onkel glaubte ihm natürlich nicht. _

Die Tracht Prügel, die darauf folgten, kaum, dass sie daheim waren, war die Schlimmste gewesen an die sich Harry erinnern konnte. Onkel Vernon zerrte ihn an den Haaren in den Keller hinunter. Das tat er immer, wenn er derart wütend war.

Harry war immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sein Onkel unfair zu ihm war, doch wenn er wirklich für all die Sachen verantwortlich war, hatte sein Onkel doch Recht gehabt. Dann hatte er jede gebrochene Rippe verdient. Er war ein furchtbarer Mensch. Diese Leute hier sollten nicht so nett zu ihm sein.

-x-

Ein unterdrückter Schluchzer ließ Severus zu Harry hinüber blicken. Der Junge sah ziemlich aufgelöst aus. Die Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen ließen darauf schließen, dass er schon länger weinte. Angesichts der heftigen Diskussion mit Poppy hatte er nichts davon mitbekommen bis jetzt, nun riß er sich los und eilte an Harrys Seite.

„Was ist los? Tut dir was weh?" fragte Severus.

Offensichtlich die falsche Frage, denn Harry schloß seine Augen und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. Ein weiterer Schluchzer entkam ihm, der nun auch Albus und Poppy aufmerksam machte.

„Ich habe ihre Haare blau gefärbt!" schluchzte Harry. „Ich habe mich aufs Dach der Schule gezaubert. Ich war es, der die kleine Gartenschlange in Dudleys Bett gezaubert hat, ich… ich habe den Weihnachtsbaum zum Brennen gebracht und alle Geschenke für Dudley ruiniert. Und Tante Magdas Autounfall war ja dann auch meine Schuld und Tante Petunias Verkühlung, und… und… oh Gott, ich… ich bin an allen schuld…"

„Schsch…" zischte Severus und versuchte den Jungen zu beruhigen. Doch sobald seine Hand Harrys Schulter berührte zuckte der Junge erschrocken weg.

„Nicht! Ich bin ein Freak. Niemand mag Freaks. Freaks verdienen keinnnn-"

Was immer Harry noch sagen wollte, Severus hatte genug davon gehört. Hielt eine Hand über Harrys Mund worauf der Junge sofort verstummte und mit ängstlichen Augen aufsah.

„Hör mir zu!" sagte Severus und suchte Augenkontakt. Harrys grünen Augen waren voller Panik und Hoffnungslosigkeit. „Hörst du mir zu?" fragte nochmals mit erster Stimme nach.

Harry nickte langsam mit dem Kopf und Severus zog seine Hand zurück.

„Gut. Erstens: Du bist nicht die Wurzel allen Übels. Du trägst keine Schuld wenn irgendwer krank oder verletzt ist. Deine Verwandten mögen es dir vielleicht eingeredet haben, aber dem ist nicht so!"

Harry klappte den Mund auf, doch das „aber", das bereits auf seinen Lippen lag wurde im Keim erstickt. „Nein, Harry! Da gibt es kein aber. Du bist nur ein Kind. Ein völlig normales, magisch begabtes Kind. Dazu gehören Magieausbrüche. In der magischen Welt wird es meist begrüßt, wenn Kinder ihre Magie zeigen. Jeder hier weiß, dass man diese Ausbrüche nicht unter Kontrolle hat und daher wird in der magischen Welt kein Kind dafür bestraft. Offensichtlich wurden deine Verwandten nicht ausreichend darüber informiert, oder sie haben es ignoriert. In jeden Fall wäre es ihre Aufgabe gewesen dir zu erklären, was passiert ist, wenn deine Magie sich gezeigt hat. Dich trifft keine Schuld."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie konnte er unschuldig sein, wenn er doch all diese schlimmen Sachen getan hat? War es denn nicht schlimm, dass er es nicht unter Kontrolle hatte?

Severus merkte, dass Harry ihm nicht glaubte und versuchte es anders. „Harry, wieso bist du weg gelaufen?"

Harry schloß die Augen für einen Moment und als er sie wieder öffnete sah er furchtbar gequält drein. Severus konnte nicht fassen wie sehr ihn das alles unter die Haut ging. Am liebsten würde sofort zu Harrys Verwandten apparieren und ihnen jeglichen Fluch an den Hals jagen, der ihm nur einfiel.

„Ich hatte Angst", flüsterte Harry schließlich.

„Wovor?" hackte Severus nach.

„Davor, was mein Onkel mit mir machen würde", gab Harry zu.

„Du hattest Angst vor der Bestrafung?" fragte Severus, doch Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Es wurde eine Weile still, ehe Harry kaum hörbar sagte, „Ich hatte Angst er würde mich umbringen."

„Was hast du gefühlt, kurz bevor der Weihnachtsbaum zu brennen angefangen hat?"

Harry seufzte gequält. „Ich war wütend auf Dudley."

„Warum?"

Tränen strömten aus Harrys Augen und es dauerte, bis Harry weiter sprechen konnte. „Weil… weil er alles kaputt gemacht hat. Er… er hat das Geschenk von mir an Tante Petunia als seines ausgegeben, weil er selber nichts hatte, was er seiner Mutter schenken konnte. Niemand hat mir geglaubt, dass ich es war, der es gekauft hat."

„Wieviele Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum gehörten dir?" stellte Severus eine neue Frage.

Harry sah nun verständnislos auf. „Keines!"

„Wem gehörten dann die Geschenke?" wollte Severus weiter wissen.

„Na, Dudley. Freaks bekom-" Severus legte seine Hand erneut über Harrys Mund.

„Du. bist. kein. Freak."

Die Stille die darauf folgte war die längste. Harry blickte unsicher von Severus zu den beiden anderen. Albus sah unheimlich traurig drein und Poppy hatte ihrerseits Tränen in den Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, dass du bei den Dursleys aufwachsen musstest", entschuldigte sich Albus. „Ich hoffe eines Tages kannst du mir verzeihen."

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Harry und sah dann wieder zu Severus, der als einziges nicht so aussah als ob er gleich heulen würde. Er sah eher wütend aus und dieser Blick war Harry eher vertraut. „Es tut mir leid."

„Und was tut dir Leid, Harry?" fragte Severus mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme. In ihm kochte und brodelte es. Wie konnte man einem Kind nur so was antun. Harry verstand nicht einmal, dass er mißhandelt worden war. Er sah sich nicht als normales Kind mit normalen Bedürfnissen. Es war, als wenn die Dursleys Harry einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen haben.

„Das alle so traurig sind", flüsterte Harry.

„Weisst du warum sie traurig sind?" fragte Severus und bekam ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort. Daher fuhr er fort, „Weil dir schlimmes angetan wurde. Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum hätten genauso viele Geschenke für dich da sein müssen wie für deinen Cousin. Du bist genauso ein Kind jedes andere, aber deine Verwandten haben dir eingeredet du wärst es nicht und das ist sehr, sehr schlimm. Ich weiß, du glaubst mir im Moment nicht, aber mit der Zeit wirst du verstehen. Deine Verwandten können dir nicht mehr weh tun. Und deine Magie wird hier begrüßt und nicht bestraft. Du bist jetzt unter deines gleichen. Du bist wie wir und wir werden dich auch so behandeln."

Nun stiegen neue Tränen in Harrys Augen. „Ich b… bin… nicht mehr al… allein?" fragte Harry mit zittriger Stimme.

„Du bist nicht mehr alleine", bestätigte Severus und bevor er wusste was er tat, schloss er den Jungen in seine Arme. Harry versteifte sich zuerst, doch dann ließ er sich fallen und genoß die Nähe, die für ihn so fremd und doch so willkommen war. Schließlich schlang er seine eigenen dünnen Arme um den Mann und flüsterte „Danke. Danke. Danke!"

„Schschsch…!" zischte Severus und strich beruhigende Kreise über Harrys Rücken. Er war erstaunt wie natürlich es sich anfühlte den Jungen zu halten und auch Harry dachte sich, daran könnte er sich gewöhnen.

-x-x-x-x-

Vorläufiges Ende, aber es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass es später vielleicht weiter geht.


End file.
